The Gathering
by eatpaintwrite
Summary: When Cassie Blake and her friends run out of options, Melissa calls her great-aunt Shelia Bennett, but to her dismay she is dead. Instead, Melissa talks to Bonnie Bennett, Shelia's granddaughter and after listening to the Circle's story, she decides to go to Chance Harbor and help along with Elena, Damon and Stefan. Takes place after SC season finale and VD Season 3 finale
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at fan-fiction... Please don't hate me if I suck.**

Cassie Blake wakes up with the usual feeling of alarm. The feeling that someone was watching her never ceased and it scared her to her core. Now, it was worse than before. They were getting closer, she could feel it. If the other Balcoin children were anything like her father, she knew that her friends were in trouble. Even if they weren't a Circle, anymore, Cassie still had to protect them.

She sits up and rubs at her eyes. The light that shone threw her window was too much to handle. Cassie smirks as her curtains close themselves. She was relieved that she no longer had to feel angry to use her magic. The Circle was broken and her powers were now her own. Best of all, her dark magic wasn't necessary. Her normal powers were all she needed, at the moment which was satisfying because her dark magic reminded her of her father and what was coming for her.

Cassie gets out of her bed and starts to prepare for the day by showering, dressing and finally eating.

When she walks into her kitchen, she couldn't help, but notice how bare it seemed. Her home was empty and she felt alone. Her mother and her grandmother were killed, her father, who deserved what he got, died a month ago and Diana Meade, her half-sister left around the same time. She had simply left Cassie and the others. Cassie couldn't blame her, though. Chance Harbor was chaotic.

As she takes another bite of her bland tasting corn flakes, the door bell rings and Cassie hurries to the door. She flings it open and standing there is the last person she expected to see on her doorstep, Faye Chamberlain.

Her smile was wide and welcoming, which confused Cassie. Faye was never welcoming. "Faye, what are you doing here?" Cassie questions.

Faye lets out an amused laugh. "Oh come on, Cassie!" she drawls. "We almost died together!"

Cassie gives her a wary smile, "Circle stuff?" Even when there wasn't a Circle, there would always be Circle stuff, especially with the other Blackwell children on their way.

Faye shrugs, carelessly. "Melissa _claims_ she has an idea."

"You don't sound convinced." Cassie points out.

"Did you ever notice how all of our plans backfire, Cassie?" Faye says with a serious expression. It was an expression Cassie hadn't seen often.

Cassie gives her a stiff nod, "But we had to try. They aren't far, I can feel them."

Faye turns away and starts walking back to her car. Cassie grabs her jacket from off the hook and walks out of the house, shutting the door behind her. She follows Faye in her car to Melissa house, though it was hard to keep up. Faye was an insane driver.

They both park in front of Melissa's house and rush inside. Adam Conant and Jake Armstrong were both sitting on the couches when Faye and Cassie walked inside. Cassie gives them a greeting smile and notices Melissa there. "Where's Melissa?" she asks them.

Before they could answer her, she hears an "In here!" from the kitchen. Seconds later, Melissa Glaser walks into the living room with glasses of lemonade in her hands. "Thirsty, Cassie?" she says and offers her a glass.

Cassie takes the glass as Faye groans, "Quit stalling!"

Melissa grins, "I just love to make you suffer."

"What's going on?" Adam says in a curious tone as he sits up.

Faye rolls her eyes. "Melly here, has an idea that just might save our asses."

Adam and Jake's eyes widen in surprise. "What is it?" Jake says, eagerly.

Cassie takes a seat next to Adam, and begins to shift, uncomfortably. She sees Faye roll her eyes, once again and Cassie crosses her arms. "We need to know." she tells Melissa in a flat tone.

Melissa gives her a nod. "I have a great-aunt."

"So do I." Faye snorts. "She died."

"And she's a witch." Melissa continues, ignoring Faye's snide comment. "A powerful one."

"You have to contact her!" Cassie basically demands. She suddenly felt hopeful. If Melissa's great-aunt could help them or at least tell them what to do they might stand a chance against the other Balcoin's.

Melissa sighs, "I was going to. "

"Well, where is she?" Adam inquires.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia."

Faye lets out a frustrated sigh."Of _freaking_ course!" she complains. "We couldn't she have lived a block away!"

"Call her." Jake says, finally.

Melissa takes out her cell phone and dials a number. She then, presses the phone to her ear and waits for it to stop ringing.

"Hello?" A strained girl's voice answers.

"Uh, is this Shelia Bennett?" Melissa asks in a shaky tone.

"No." the girl practically spat. "She passed away."

"Oh god," Melissa gasps. "I'm so sorry."

"Who is this?" the girl asks.

"Melissa," she replies. "Shelia was my great-aunt."

"You're a Bennett?" the girl says in a surprised tone.

Melissa frowns, and Faye throws her a look. "My mother was."

"I've never heard of you or your mother." the girl sighs in a dismissive tone. "I didn't even know Gram had siblings."

"Look, I called because I needed help, okay? Obviously, asking me about my family history isn't going to help." Melissa snaps at the girl.

"What do you need help with?" the girl says, suddenly.

"You wouldn't understand." Melissa grumbles.

Melissa hears the girl snort, "Try me." she challenges.

Melissa gives her friends a look and they all nod in encouragement, knowing they don't have much to lose. "I need help with magic," she tells the girl. "I need a lot of help."

There was a long pause that made Melissa nervous. She was afraid the girl was going to laugh and call her insane, but she was wrong. "I'm Bonnie Bennett and I think we can help each other, Melissa."

* * *

Bonnie Bennett hangs up her phone. She wasn't surprised that she had a distant cousin, but she was surprised that she was a witch, like her. She didn't need the help they were offering in return, but she knew that some day she might. It was decided, Bonnie would go to Chance Harbor.

She walks back into Elena's room at the hospital where both Damon and Stefan Salvatore were standing over her, worriedly. Matt Donovan was sitting across the room, holding a crying Caroline Forbes in his arms. Bonnie felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Tyler wasn't dead, but neither was Klaus. The fact that Bonnie could never tell her best friend the truth made her feel terrible inside, but she knew that it was the only way.

Bonnie hears a huge intake of breath and her eyes fly to Elena Gilbert, who was now sitting up. Her eyes were wide and the emotion they reflected was clear to Bonnie. Elena was afraid and confused.

"Elena…" Stefan chokes.

Elena takes note of her surroundings. Everything was brighter, and everything was clearer. She was looking at a completely different world. She was hearing a completely different world and she understood what she had become. "Oh god, no." she barely whispers.

"I thought you were you dead." Damon manages, but Bonnie can still worry in his icy blue eyes.

"She is dead." Matt snaps over Caroline's sobs.

Elena's head snaps toward Matt's direction and all she can hear is the thumping of his heart. All she can smell is the scent of his blood that is flowing inside him. When she realized that she's thinking of her friend as a meal, she clenches her fist. "I need to get out of here." she spits threw her teeth.

"It's daytime," Matt tells her, understanding by her expression. "I'll leave." He cradles Caroline in his arms, effortlessly and quickly rushes out of the room.

Stefan then, looks at Bonnie. "Do you think you could…" he starts.

Bonnie nods, not letting him finish. "I'll make her a ring, but then I have to leave town for a while."

"What?" Elena cries. "Why?"

"Someone needs my help." Bonnie says in flat tone, trying to spare details.

"Where?"

"Chance Harbor, Washington." Bonnie tells them.

Stefan and Damon both stand up in protest, but it is Damon who speaks, "Don't go there."

"Why not?" Bonnie snaps at Damon. "I'm not Elena, Damon! You're not my keeper!"

Damon stomps over to Bonnie. "That place is overrun with witch hunters."

"I know that." she says.

"And there's John Blackwell." he points out in a dark tone.

"I know that." Bonnie repeats, gritting her teeth this time. "But he's dead and my cousin needs help cleaning up the mess he left."

Both Damon and Stefan snort as if what she said was a joke. "John Blackwell can't die." Stefan explains.

Bonnie's eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

Stefan clears his throat. "He always comes back, Bonnie. No matter how many time you kill him," he frowns as if he knows from experience. "He always comes back."

"But then, that means…"Bonnie trails off, considering what she has gotten herself into.

"You have a lot more trouble than anticipated?" Damon finishes.

Elena finally speaks up, reminding the others that she was still there. She had the same determined look Bonnie remembered before she was turned. Bonnie knew there was no changing her mind. "We're going with you," she tells Bonnie. "Or at least I am. I think it's time I've repaid my debt to you."

"You need to feed, first." Damon adds in a serious tone. "Or you won't be doing anything, but dying."

Bonnie returns home to pack for Chance Harbor when Klaus approaches. It was odd to know that she was seeing Tyler, but speaking to Klaus. Even though, Tyler Lockwood was hidden somewhere in there, it was Klaus that controlled.

"Would you care to explain why my doppelganger is a vampire?" he spit threw his teeth. He was seething and would have probably tried to have killed her if he was his old self, but Klaus was in Tyler's body, now and Tyler wasn't as strong as Bonnie was. She could have him on the floor in seconds.

"It was Dr. Fell." Bonnie snaps at him. "Now leave, before I tell Stefan about you and they lock you up in his basement cellar."

Klaus gives Bonnie a cruel smirk that sends shivers up her spine, though she'd never admit it. "This isn't over, Bonnie." he says with an evil laugh as she scurries inside her home. "I still have plans for Mystic Falls."

As Klaus disappears, Bonnie smirks. _He's right¸ this isn't over. Not yet. _She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cassie sits with her friends in Melissa living room, reconsidering their odds against the other Balcoin children with the help of Melissa's cousin, but she still had her doubts. There was no way to be sure of how powerful Bonnie was. If things were to go against their favor which happened often, she couldn't even help them at all. "Guys, we need to find Diana." she tells them, knowing she might be their fail safe.

Faye groans in annoyance. "Let her be, Cassie. We don't need her."

"Yes, we do!" Cassie snaps. "Two Balcoins on our side is better than one."

Faye scoots away from her as a precaution. She remembered what Cassie had done to Adam. "Whoa, keep your dark mojo to yourself, queen of the damned." she jokes, not making things any better.

"Melissa, I know your cousin is coming, but I think it's going to take more." Cassie explains. "We don't stand a chance without Diana."

Cassie sees Adam nod in agreement, "She's right."

"I might have a spell." Jake confesses.

Cassie jumps up out of her seat. "Go get it."

"It's in your book." Jake says. "And you'll need something of Diana's."

Faye clicks her tongue, "There's always something."

"I'll stop by her house." Cassie volunteers. "I still have a key."

They all nod and Cassie rushes out of Melissa's house. She heads for her car, but she's stopped by Adam. "Mind if I come?" he asks her with a tight smile.

Cassie gives him a stiff nod. "Sure." They get into her car and drive to Diana's. The entire ride there felt awkward to Cassie. She hadn't been alone with Adam in months and she didn't know what to say to him. She was hoping she'd forget her feelings for him, but seeing him still felt like a punch in the chest. She still loved him and she still wanted him. She knew that was impossible.

They walked into Diana's house and Cassie felt a weird sensation, like she shouldn't be here. Everything in the house looked untouched, but if you opened the closets or dressers drawers in her room you would see that they were empty.

After searching her empty jewelry box, Cassie opens Diana's drawer to her bedside table. She finds a large rose quartz the size of her thumb hanging on a thick silver chain. "I think that might work." Adam says from behind Cassie. "I gave that to her a few years ago."

Cassie nods and tucks the necklace into her pocket, trying to ignore the slight jealously. "I guess, that's it, then." she sighs and starts to leave the room, but Adam's hand catches her bare wrist sending warmth throughout her. She had forgotten what his touch felt like. She hesitates for a mere second, but turns around.

Adam's lips smash into Cassie's and he kisses her, eagerly. She was too shocked to react, at first, but she soon found herself molding her lips with his, perfectly. She was disappointed when he pulled away to catch his breath. He leaned in, once again for another, but she stopped him. "What about the Circle?" she worried.

"What Circle?" Adam smirked. He was right. There wasn't a Circle, anymore. No one would get hurt. Cassie's heart swells as he pulls her into another kiss.

* * *

"Damon!" Elena shouts at him. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Elena, I've been on this planet a lot longer than you! I think I know where I'm going!" he argues.

Bonnie hears Stefan sigh next to her. It was pretty clear that he was fed up with the two, just like her. Bonnie closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, hoping to block them out. She wished she never told them where she was going and she wouldn't be in this mess. She suddenly feels a tug in her stomach and her eyes flash open. "Turn right!" she shouts.

"That's not the way!" Damon and Elena say in unison. They anger was fairly equal, but they were not a much for Bonnie's.

"Just do it!" she demands and the car swerves to the right.

Damon grumbles about being lost after they've driven on the same small road for thirty minutes. Bonnie tells him to shut up and keep driving. Soon, she sees a diner come into view and the pull in her stomach becomes stronger. She instructs Damon to pull over. "You could have just told us that you were hungry." he says, rolling his eyes.

But Bonnie doesn't hear him. She just gets out of the car and head into the diner, following the pull in her stomach. Something was here for her. It was waiting for her to find it. She had a feeling it would help her in Chance Harbor.

She enters the diner in a trance-like state. The waitress greets her, but she walks right past the poor server and stands in front of a laughing girl with dark hair sitting beside a guy with dirty blonde hair and an Australian accent. The girl radiated power. Her glow was not something another witch could miss. "Can we help you?" the girl asks in a polite tone when she notices Bonnie.

"They need you, Diana." Bonnie says in a voice that's not her own. Diana's eyes widen at her words and leaps forward as Bonnie collapses.

Before Diana can catch the collapsing girl, a man with dark black hair and brilliant blue eyes does. He didn't look pleased as another girl with brown hair and pale skin rushes to his side in a panic. "Is she okay?" she asks him in a worried tone.

He nods. "Of course, she is. Take her back to the car and stay there." he says in an annoyed tone. "Tell Stefan I need his assistance." The girl who was smaller than the one that collapsed, easily cradles the girl and walks out of the diner to her amazement. Diana did not like his tone, in fact it scared her. She hoped he'd turn around and walk away, but he doesn't. Instead, his eyes land on her. "I'm going to guess that you're Diana?" he questions. "Otherwise, Bonnie's off her game."

She gives him a stiff nod and ignores Grant's worried look. "Yes, I'm Diana."

The man flashes Diana a dashing smile. "Lovely, you wouldn't happen to be from Chance Harbor, you would?"

Diana stiffens at the name of her hometown. She had left Chance Harbor a month ago, and the old wounds had still not healed. "Yes, I am from Chance Harbor." she squeaks.

The man nods and the girl who hauled the other out of the diner, was at his side, again. He noticed her and looks around the diner in concern. "Elena, I said stay in the car!" he frowned, but Diana could tell he wasn't angry with her.

The girl called Elena rolled her eyes, carelessly. Instantly, reminding Diana of Faye. "I'm fine." Elena insists, threw her teeth. "Plus, Stefan said assisting you, usually ends up causing a fight."

"So, he lets you assist me?" the unnamed man growls. "What an idiot."

She shrugs, "He's your brother, Damon." Damon looked as if he wanted to retort, but Elena cut him off before he got the chance. "Who's this?" she asks with a smile.

Diana seemed to relax when Elena smiled at her. "Diana, she's from Chance Harbor." Damon fills in.

Elena's eyes light up in interest. "So, that's why Bonnie had you drive out here!"

Diana looked over at Grant who seemed completely confused on what was going on, it wasn't hard to admit she was feeling the same way. "Do you know these people?" Grant whispered to her.

Damon hears and cuts in, "Diana and I go way back, right? We used to do _magic_-tricks for kids in the hospital in Chance Harbor."

Damon emphasis on magic wasn't hard to miss. She stood up and looked up at the two strangers, "Could we take this outside?" They both nod and then, she looks down at Grant. "I'll be back."

She follows Damon and Elena outside where she looks to see if anyone's around. "Don't worry, no one's out here." Damon confirms. "I would know."

Diana nods. "What do you want from me?"

Damon smirks and clamps a hand over Elena mouth as she tries to answers. Diana watches as the girl's expression grows from calm to furious. She struggles against his hold, but it's no use. Damon ignores her and answers, "Believe it or not, sweetheart, it's not me who wants you. It's your little group of witches back in Chance Harbor."

"How'd you know I was a witch?" Diana questions him, trying to forget what he said about her friends.

He lets out a laugh, "If it wasn't for little Bonnie in the back seat, I would have smelled you from a mile away."

"What do you mean, smelled me?" she frowned, knowing she didn't smell bad. "And that girl or Bonnie's a witch?"

"One with a temper, if I might add." he tells her, ignoring her first question. "And she happens to be cousins with your little friend Melissa."

"Melissa? She sent you here?"

He shakes his head and lets Elena go, causing her to slap him on the back of his head. Diana was almost positive she heard a crack. "We were handing to Chance Harbor. Melissa called Bonnie and asked for help." Elena answered for him, since he fell to his knees from her blow.

Diana forced herself not to laugh, but she did crack a smile. Though, it was gone as quick as it came. "What does Melissa need help with?" she says with a hint of worry in her tone.

"John Blackwell." Elena informs her.

Diana feels her face fall, more than it already had. "B-but he's dead."

Damon looks up at her from the ground and gives her a humorless laugh. "That's what I thought in 1952 and 1989."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"So, how does this work?" Faye asks with a yawn.

Cassie places the rose quartz necklace in the bowl of water in the center of circle they had made with salt. "We say the spell and give a little blood. If it works Diana will get a sense that she's needed and will hopefully come home." she explains as she looks down at her Book of Shadows.

"_Hopefully_?" Faye snaps. "You're telling me this might not work?"

"Cut her some slack, Faye." Adam defends Cassie. "Do you have a better option?"

Faye nods in fast movements. "_Finally_, someone decides to ask me!" she smirks. "You want know what I think? I think she should just let Diana be! She left for a _freaking_ reason!" Then, Faye pauses. "What about the Crystal Skull?"

Adam stiffens as the rest of his former Circle remains silent, possibly considering Faye's idea. Cassie is the first to speak, "I'm not sure, Faye. That kind of power is seductive." she explains. "It lured me in and for a second I considered betraying Diana, along with the rest of the Circle."

"We can turn to Dark Magic, now." Jake says in a strong tone. "We tried that while fighting Blackwell and the Witch Hunters and we almost died."

Faye locked eyes with Melissa. "Faye, we have to try to find Diana, first." she sighs. "If she doesn't come back by the time Bonnie gets here, then we'll take to her about it."

"What about you, Adam?" Faye asks in a harsh tone. "Wait, I forgot. Cassie already made her decision."

Adam looked up at Faye, nervously. "I think we should consider using the Skull." He watches as Cassie's eyes widen in surprise, then quickly change into fear. No one else notices her because Faye lets out a laugh.

"That's new." she mocks. "Well, it looks like we have a tie."

"No, it doesn't." Cassie snaps.

"You and Jake say 'nay' while Adam and I say 'yay'." Faye tells her with a smirk, and then looks over to Melissa. "Melissa here is Switzerland."

Adam watches the two girls argue. He was happy that Faye distracted Cassie. Maybe, she'd even forget. He couldn't have her find out what he had done with the Skull. She'd be angry with him and she probably wouldn't listen to his poor excuse, but he had to do it.

Finally Jake stands up, abruptly. "Enough!" he yells at Cassie and Faye. "Let's do the damned spell."

Faye looked startled, and she quickly sat down in her place around the salt. Cassie did the same, but her angered expression remained. Adam joined the others and waited quietly for Cassie to begin. She takes a knife and slices open her palm, then she holds it over the pendant. The blood turned the water a light pink. He focused on the pendant and thought of Diana as Cassie began reading the spell.

"Salt and sea, help me find what is hidden from me." she chanted, repeatedly. She stopped as the water in the bowl started to bubble and boil. "Do you think it worked?" Cassie said looking up at them.

They all shrugged in response. "We'll just have to wait and see." Faye mumbled.

* * *

Elena was annoyed and given that she was now a vampire, it amplified into pure rage. She didn't like how Stefan looked at the girl, Diana they had picked up at Ricky's Diner. The other thing that bothered Elena was the smell of Diana blood coursing through her veins. Elena knew that she was a witch, but Bonnie didn't smell _that_ good.

Elena felt the tiniest bit of relief when Bonnie finally regained consciousness. As she stretched, Bonnie hit Damon in the eye with her elbow. Elena was almost positive it was on purpose, even when she swore it wasn't. Then Bonnie remembers what happened at the diner, "Where's Diana?" she says, worriedly. "We need her!"

Diana turns around from the front passenger seat and gives Bonnie a little wave. "Hey there." Diana greets her.

Bonnie smiles quickly, but it fades. "Tell me as much as you know about John Blackwell." she asks in a serious tone.

Diana frowns in dismay. Elena knew that she didn't want to remember she knew that feeling, especially since learning all the things Damon was hiding from her. She had not talked to him about it, yet because they never seemed to be alone. Stefan was always hovering.

"He's my biological father for starters." She grumbles, catching Stefan and Damon's attention. She gives them a wary smile. "I just found at a few months ago. I never knew I had dark magic in me until Cassie told me."

Bonnie's eyebrows were creased in confusion, "Who's Cassie and what do you mean you have dark magic _in you_?"

Diana lets out a sigh, while they all wait patiently for her answer. "Cassie is my sister, another one of Blackwell's daughters. We are descendants of the Balcoin bloodline."

Damon stiffens. "Dark witches."

She nods, "Cassie was tricked by Blackwell and almost had us killed. He was trying to rid the world of the witches who weren't of Balcoin blood. Together, Cassie and I destroyed him with the help of the Crystal Skull." She pauses and glances at Damon. "Or so I thought."

"They have a Crystal Skull?" Bonnie questions with wide eyes.

"Adam was supposed to hide it, but yes." Diana tells her. "It's scary to mess with Bonnie. It amplifies magic using dark magic."

Bonnie's eyes narrow. "If things are as bad as Stefan and Damon say, then we might have to take that chance."

"They know him?" the witch asks Bonnie, giving the two brothers looks of surprise. "How?"

Stefan lets out a bitter laugh, "He's tried killing me a couple of times and as for Damon…" he stops and turns to his brother, briefly, then looks back at the road. "It's better that he tell you."

Elena, Bonnie and Diana's eyes turn to Damon and wait for him to explain. He sighs, "I hired him to do some "witchy things" for me in the fifty's and let's just say it didn't end well."

"How were you alive in the fifty's?" Diana interrogates. "You don't look a day over 20."

Damon smirks. "I always did look young for my age." he says while self admiring in his mind. "That's why I'm flocked with woman."

Bonnie and Elena roll their eyes while Diana gives him a curious look. "What are you?" she inquires. "I can feel that you're not human."

Elena gives Damon an alarmed look. They were going to have to tell Diana and her friend, eventually, but Elena was afraid. It sounded ridiculous, but she was. She was afraid Diana would go all witchy and attack her along with Stefan and Damon. "You're call, Bonnie." Damon claims.

Bonnie throws him a glare and he clutches his head in pain. "Really, Bonnie?" Damon spits threw his teeth. "I didn't even try to kill you."

Elena watches Damon with pity, hoping she'll never experience that pain. It looked unpleasant. She watched as he let go of his head and a look of relief appears on his face. Stefan coughed a laugh, "You deserved it."

"Shut up, Stefan." Damon growls.

Stefan was going to retort, but Elena cuts him off. "How about we pull off to the next rest stop, Stefan?" she says, shooting him a smile. "I feel coped up."

Stefan nods in return and within fifteen minutes they are driving into an empty rest stop. As they all get out of the car, Elena catches the same of fresh blood and stiffens. "Damon, do you smell that?" she mumbles, hoping Diana doesn't hear.

"Follow me." he commands and takes off into the woods at vampire speed. Elena disappears after him leaving Diana gawking in awe and confusion.

**Feedback is love. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
"But how?" Diana asks Bonnie in confusion. She was trying to come up with reasonable explanation to how they could run so fast, but he mind was turns when she hears Stefan sigh out of annoyance.

"He sure is subtle." Stefan groaned and shot Bonnie a look. She gave him a nod and he turned back to Diana.

"What are they?" Diana demanded. She was sick of having to ask this question. All she wanted was an answer.

Stefan locks eyes with Diana, hoping she's understand. "They are-We are," he corrected himself. "Vampires."

Diana managed a flat laugh, "Seriously," she gulped. "What are you?"

She watches as Stefan pursed his lips. "It's the truth, but I'd rather not show you."

Diana was lost at what to say. Vampires? she thought. That was insane, she knew that vampires when a myth, but then an inner voice told her that this was not a joke. If witches and demons were real, then why couldn't vampires be? If vampires were a myth, then so was she. "You're not going to kill me, are you?" she said looking up at Stefan, and then to Bonnie. "You're not going to let him kill me, are you?"

Bonnie lets out a snort, "Stefan wouldn't last a minute against me."

Diana couldn't help, but feel relieved. The same inner voice that told her vampires might be real had also warned her to keep her guard up. "I would never hurt you." Stefan promised, but Diana heard the doubt in his voice. It was as if he wasn't sure.

"But I might." A sarcastic voice says behind. She immediately recognizes it as Damon. It was easily to recognize a voice when it was dripping with so much sarcasm. Diana turned in his direction. Elena was walking behind him with a pained expression. Diana looked back at Damon's expression and he looked snarky and careless, so she couldn't identify a problem.

Elena rushed up to Stefan at a blinding speed and whispered something in his ear that Diana could not hear, but it didn't seem too good because Stefan frowned. Elena flew back into the woods as Stefan turned to Bonnie. "I'll be back. Give Damon a headache if he bothers you." he told her and sped off after Elena.

"With pleasure!" Bonnie called after him and gave Damon a wicked grin.

* * *

Elena waited for Stefan, he was not far. He stopped running a few yards away from her. She wasn't she how to explain to him the situation, but she knew that she had to tell him. "What is it you wanted to talk about, Elena?"

Elena sighs. "I've learned some things since becoming a vampire, Stefan." she started. "It changes things."

Elena watched as a pained expression washes over Stefan's face. She was sure that her expression mirrored his. "You're choosing him?"

She shakes her head, wishing it was that easy. "I'm not sure, yet." he opens his mouth to speak, but she stops him. "I'm not Katherine, Stefan and I won't hold onto both of you forever, but I can't make my decision, yet."

"So, you do love him?" he manages.

Elena gives him a stiff nod, even though he knows the answer. "I love both of you, but I'm going to make the same mistake Katherine did. I have to set one of you free."

Stefan turns away about to leave, but grabs his arm to stop him. Elena knew she couldn't let him walk away without assuring him that she was nowhere close to deciding. "Just because I've been around Damon a lot, lately doesn't mean I plan on choosing him. He's helping me with the vampire 'thing' as much as you are."

"I know that, Elena." Stefan sighs with a nod. She noticed that he looked tired. Not sleep deprived, but stressed. "We should get back to the others. We still have five hours of driving, yet."

Elena watches as he vanishes off into the woods, leaving her there. Elena thought back to when she was human and when Stefan wouldn't even let her leave her house alone. She was happy with the change. She was happy that she wasn't smothered, anymore, but the best thing was the feel of not having to be on guard for Klaus. He was dead and she hoped her troubles had ended.  
All she was left with now was a decision. Before her accident and before becoming a vampire, she had chosen Stefan, but after the stolen memories flooded her mind, she wasn't so sure. Elena remembered the things Damon had said to her the real first time they met and they wouldn't escape her mind. She cleared her mind as she raced back to the others, hoping that this trip would help her make her final decision.

* * *

Jake was standing in front of Faye's house, unsure whether he should leave or walk up and knock on the door. He knew that his relationship with Faye had always been complicated, but after he realized that he almost lost her, his true feelings opened up. He wanted Faye, and he felt something for her, but he wasn't sure if it was love. Jake doesn't even remember what love feels like.

When he decided against his plan to see Faye, he turned to leave, but a voice called his name. It was Faye, leaning on the threshold of her front door. She had a smug look on her face. "What are you doing here?" she questioned with a smirk. He looked into her eyes, not sure of what to say.

"If you're going to act like that I think I just might leave." he mumbles.

His response only makes Faye's smirk grow wider. "You know, after that night I can't help, but notice that you can't take your eyes off me."Jake turns away to leave, sick of her games, but Faye rushes to him and grabs his arm before he can go. Her expression showed anger. "You know, it's your fault I act like this, Jake. You're the reason I can't open my heart up to anyone." she snaps. "So, don't you dare tell me that I can't act like how I do!"

Jake froze. He knew she was right. He played with her like some cheap doll for the drugstore, he should have realized that sooner or later he head was going to pop off.

**K, so. I haven't been on this site for a while and I'm sorry... Especially since I noticed I had readers! So, I'm going to work on this story more often, now. Thanks to the support I recently recieved! So THANKS. You guys inspire me to write more. Hope you enjoy! BTW, I won't follow anything that's happening in the new season on the VD, just a beware. Again, THANKS. I OWE YOU GUYS.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Melissa was nervous. She has just received a text from Bonnie saying that she was an hour or so away. She was nervous because what if Bonnie couldn't help them? What if they need Diana to be here as well?

As much as Cassie seemed sure that the spelled worked, Melissa couldn't help, but feel doubt. That spell seemed too simple, maybe Jake suggested it to give Cassie some kind of false hope. Melissa didn't fall for things like that, anymore. Ever since Nick's death things seemed to always go downhill from there. She had just finally grasped the fact that things will probably never go her way.

Her mind falls to her father, who was never around anymore. He was always at work or busying himself with some stupid favor for his friends. Though, she didn't remember much of her mother, she knew that her mother was what used to make her dad's eyes shine. He must have given up hope, too. Just like Melissa did.

Downstairs, Melissa hears the front door open and she stiffens. Her dad was off on a business trip, so who was it? Her question was quickly answered by a shout that belonged to Faye, no doubt. She had heard Faye shout too many times to not recognize it. "MELISSA!" Faye shouts as she bursts into Melissa's room.

"God Faye," Melissa sighs, not looking at her. "You sure know how to make an entrance."When Faye says nothing, she looks up at her. Faye looked distraught and pissed off. Melissa sits up, "Hey, are you okay?"

Faye lets out a dry laugh, "You know, I thought that if I finally told Jake that was to blame for all this…" she explains, and gestures to herself. "That I'd feel better, but I don't feel better. I feel worse than ever." Then, she goes into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Melissa was she that Faye had lost her sanity, but she starts speaking, again. "Since when does Faye Chamberlain care? Why does this suddenly matter?" Faye asks herself, basically ignoring Melissa's presence.

Melissa watches as Faye presses her back against the wall and sinks to the floor. Melissa really wasn't sure what to say, Faye didn't have breakdowns. It just wasn't Faye. It made Melissa feel like a horrible friend because she didn't know how to comfort Faye.

"Faye," Melissa starts, getting her attention. "Quit avoiding the problem."

Faye's scowl returns, "That's all you have to say?"

"Yes because you walk away acting like things should fix themselves." Melissa snaps, realizing that they might have some unresolved issues. "The world doesn't work that way, Faye! Haven't you realized?"

Faye looked up at Melissa in shock. "It was a mistake coming here." Faye mumbles as she gets up and walks out of her room. Moments later, she hears the front door slam shut.

* * *

Damon was fed up with Stefan's unresolved anger. It made him remember that Ripper was still inside Stefan. He knew Stefan was just pissed because Elena decided to give her "decision" another look. Damon had to be honest, he was giddy when Elena told him that things had changed due to what she remembered. He never knew that his first act of good toward Elena would be his fail safe.

_"Damon!" Elena shouts after him as the takes off into the woods. "The smell is getting stronger!"_

_Damon stops at the source of the smell and frowns at the site. When Elena catches up to him, he grips her arm. _

_It was a campsite and by the looks of it, it seems that a group of vampires had a bloodfest. Bodies were laid out everywhere with neck wounds, there had to be at least five. The faint beating of hearts is what caused Damon to hold Elena back. As much as he would like to get her "first kill" over with, he wasn't ready to watch Elena suffer from it. _

_"Oh god," Elena breathes. "Who did this?" _

_Damon shrugs. "Who knows?" he sighs, "My question is why did they leave a mess?" _

_"They're still alive! Damon, we have to help them!" Elena cries. _

_It might have been a mistake to bring Elena the saint with him, he thinks to himself. He walks over to the closest body, who happened to be a girl and bites open his wrist. He presses his wrist to the girl's mouth and forces her to drink. After a few gulps, he moves on the next body._

_"Let me help." Elena says from behind him. _

_Damon looks up at her. "Are you sure you can handle it? You know, without killing them?"_

_Her lips form a straight line and she nods, "I'll manage." _

_She heads over to another bodies and copies Damon. He watches as she carefully cradles to boy's head in her lap, tilting his head up as she presses her bleeding wrist to his mouth. He knew that regardless of her new found vampirism, she would remain a saint or so he hoped. _

_After they make their way to the last of the wounded, Elena nudges Damon as they retreat back to the car. "You know I got my memories back, right?" _

_Damon snorts, "I think I went through the same process you did, genius."_

_Elena looks down at her feet as she walks, "You know it changes things, right?" _

_Damon catches her arm and they stop walking. "Stop. Just stop." he demands and grips her shoulders. "You can't do that, Elena. Remember what you told me? It's Stefan. It's always been Stefan. Why can't you just stick to that?"_

_Tears form in Elena's eyes. "You think this is easy? I'm not telling you I'm picking you! I'm just telling you that I'm reconsidering things! I can't just ignore those memories, Damon! It's not fair!" she takes a deep breath and continues in a lighter tone. "I wish I could just pick Stefan and not second guess it, but I'm back to where I started. I'm back to not knowing what to do!" More tears fall from her eyes. "And you know what's worse? Now, I feel even like her… Like Katherine. I keep stringing you both on like it's some fun game, but it's not, Damon. I just wish it was that easy. I just wish I could just pick."_

_"Well, in my mind you've already picked Stefan, Elena. I'm not going to get my hopes up like before." _

Thought Damon said that, he was positive he wasn't exactly feeling that. In a way, he was glad Elena was thinking it through, again. Maybe he'd have his chance to prove himself to her.

**I was motivated due to recognition, so I typed this up. Hope it fills your needs! Thanks again, for just reading it, honestly. The reviews give me a huge smile and motivation. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Cassie wasn't angry, in fact she was concerned. Adam had taken off from Melissa's house without saying goodbye, even considering that they hadn't been able to talk about what happened between them and he hadn't contacted her since, which was two days ago.

She was afraid that Adam had fallen under the crystal skull's seduction. She knew what that magic felt like and resisting it had become one of her everyday struggles.

Cassie takes her phone from her pocket and dials Adam's number. She listens as it rings and eventually goes to voicemail. Cassie sighs into the phone and says, "Adam, I don't want to jump to conclusions, so please talk to me."

She then hangs up and starts driving to Melissa's. It was almost miraculous how fast Melissa's cousin was able to make it to Washington. From what Melissa had told Cassie, she knew that her cousin would arrive within the next hour. It had only taken Melissa's cousin two days to drive here which had to be a result of her bringing someone along with her. Though, Cassie was trying to be realistic, she hoped that Melissa's cousin had brought along extra help.

As Cassie pulls up in front of Melissa's house, she sees a furious looking Faye stomp out of the house. Cassie hurries out of her car and shouts Faye's name, but Faye ignores her. When Cassie walks up to Faye, blocking her way, she glares at Cassie. "What do you what, Cassandra?" Faye snaps.

Cassie notes that Faye's eyes were red, most likely from crying. She had never seen Faye cry and as much as Faye tried to be a pain, Cassie didn't want to see her cry. "What's wrong?" Cassie asks.

"I have a lot on my plate." Faye answers, quickly. "It's nothing I can't deal with on my own."

Cassie recognizes Faye's tone and nods. "I understand." she tells her. Just as Faye walks away, Cassie speaks. "Faye, I know we've never been on the same page," she starts, "Hell, we've never even been in the same book! What I'm trying to say is that I still think of you as someone I care about despite everything."

Faye does something that surprises Cassie. Faye gives her a genuine smile. Not one of her famous smug smirks, but an actual smile and then Faye continues to walk off to where she was going leaving Cassie standing in front of Melissa's.

She walks up to Melissa's door and rings the bell. As she waits she hears the sound of a car engine behind her. She turns to see a black car pull up in front of the house.

* * *

_This is it_, Diana thought as Damon drove into the city limits of Chance Harbor. As soon as they entered Washington, the same feeling of a hundred ton weights on her shoulders returned and that's how she knew she was home because as soon as they pulled up in front of Melissa's house the weight felt heavier than ever before.

"Nice place." Damon says in a smug tone. "What are the chances of getting invited inside?"

"Pretty slim, if you keep acting like that." Diana retorts as she hears Stefan snort at her comment.

Diana looks toward the house through the window and sees Cassie standing at Melissa's doorstep, looking in their direction. "That's Cassie." Diana murmurs.

"Great!" Damon says in faux-excitement. "Now, we don't have to ring the doorbell."

Diana ignores him and grips the handle of the car door, prepared to get out of the car. "Are you guys ready?"

"What's to fear except unavoidable death?" Damon comments, making Diana want to slap him on the back of the head. His comments were getting more than annoying. She decided to escape by exiting the car. Maybe being around him less would stop the headache she had received since meeting him.

"Diana?" Cassie shouts in surprise.

If there was one thing Diana was trying to avoid, it was getting confronted by Cassie. Though, she didn't leave without warning, she felt as if Cassie would be angry with her.

Diana waits for the others to get out of the car before she approaches Cassie and the house. "Oh, how I hate Chance Harbor." Stefan mumbles, surprising Diana. The since the rest stop, Stefan had barely spoken a word. There were little things like, "That way." or "Turn left."

They make it halfway up the driveway when Cassie runs over and almost tackles Diana. "Thank God, you're back." she murmurs as Diana pulls away from her hug.

Diana gives Cassie a small smile and nothing more. She turns to the others and introduces them, starting with Bonnie, whom she trusted most of all of them. "This is Bonnie, Melissa's cousin." Diana tells her, and then she nods to Elena, who just seemed too kind for her own good. "That's Elena, her friend." Then, she points to the two brothers. "And they are Stefan and Damon."

"Uh, hi." Cassie greets them with an awkward tone. "I rang Melissa's doorbell, but she hasn't answered."

Diana sees Bonnie look over at Elena with a worried look, which makes Elena look over to Damon and Stefan with the same look. "What?" Damon asks, annoyed. "It's not like I can do a walk through, the girl has to invite me inside, first."

"I'll go." Bonnie decides. "If John Blackwell is in there, I'll just kick his ass with the moves my Grams taught me."

"John Blackwell's dead." Cassie tells them. "Isn't he?"

"Sorry, sweetie, he isn't." Damon answers, making Cassie pale with fear. Diana curses and grips Cassie's arms. Though, John Blackwell scared everyone, Diana knew Cassie was affected by him most. He manipulated her, easily and Cassie was afraid it could happen again.

"I'm going to walk her home." Diana lets the others know. "Damon just scared the life out of her."

They all nod, except for Damon. "Were you not going to tell her?" he objects.

Diana walks away, pretending not to hear him. She was happy to be getting away from his constant snide comments.

**Do you guys know why I love Damon? BECAUSE HE HAS SASS. I love a man with sass. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Stefan was hitting his edge. He knew he shouldn't have been here. The smell of the witches' blood would tempt him too much and he still didn't have these things under control. He just about wanted to slaughter everyone in that diner they found Diana in.

"Stefan?" Elena asks. She was leaning on the rail of Melissa's porch, far away from Stefan and Damon. It was as if she was trying to keep her distance from them. "You would tell me if there were something wrong, right?"

He gives her a curt nod and clenches his jaw. He wished Bonnie would hurry up with the walk through of the house because he needed Elena's attention elsewhere. He didn't want her to worry about him when she needed to get herself under control.

Damon knew what was going on, Stefan was sure of it, but he was going to focus on Elena. He wouldn't step in unless Stefan tried killing someone.

Stefan hears Bonnie approach and tries focusing on something other than the sound of her heart pumping blood. She opens the front door and reveals herself with a small girl at her side. Stefan guessed it was Melissa because she looked an awful lot like Bonnie. They both had the same hazel green eyes.

"This is Melissa." Bonnie introduces her.

"Wow, you guys look so much alike." Elena breathes.

Bonnie frowns, but has a hint of humor in her eyes. "Not Doppelganger alike, I hope." she jokes.

* * *

Melissa wondered who the people Bonnie brought with her were. She knew that the girl, Elena was her friend, but she noticed that Bonnie looked tense around her. As for the guys, Damon and Stefan, Bonnie didn't seem tense around them, just bothered by their presence, especially Damon's.

Melissa wasn't sure why, either. Damon did resort to a lot of dry sarcasm, but she was used to it. He was like Faye in a lot of ways.

Once they all were sitting in Melissa's living room, Bonnie starts talking business. "First things come first, you have a huge problem. Correction, we have a huge problem." she explains. "John Blackwell isn't dead."

Melissa was sure that her eye balls bulged out of her skull. She had been told John Blackwell was dead and even Adam confirmed it. He was there. "H-How is that possible?" she stutters. "Cassie said that she and Diana killed him with the crystal skull."

"Whoa, wait." Bonnie demands. "They killed him with the skull? Why didn't Diana tell me that?"

"Diana? How do you know Diana?" Melissa questions with surprise.

"Answer my question!" Bonnie says, eagerly. "Did they kill Blackwell, using the skull?" Melissa nods, shocked by the harshness of Bonnie's tone. She watched as Bonnie face morphs into something close to concern, except it was more than that. "Where's the skull, now?"

"Diana said that some guy named Adam hid it, don't you remember?" Damon answers. "Now, do you mind explaining what your witchy little mind is going on about?"

She purses her lips, "I know where Blackwell is." Bonnie reveals.

"Where?" Damon groans. "Quit trying to build suspense and get on with it."

"He's inside the crystal skull."

* * *

Cassie walked up to her house, with Diana following. They hadn't talked much the entire walk, which really wasn't even that long. Melissa's house wasn't far from Cassie's. It was just Diana giving Cassie a few soothing words to calm down. Though, they didn't work.

Cassie's nightmares had come to life. Her fath-… John Blackwell was still alive.

She didn't know how to handle that information, except for maybe crying in her room all night. Not only would she have to deal with the other Balcoin children, but now she had to deal with him, as well.

The only good out of this situation was Diana's return. Cassie was happy to see her and she didn't even care that she left. She was just happy that she was back.

Diana and Cassie enter the house. When they reach the dining room, they see Adam sitting at the table with the crystal skull in front of him. "Adam?" Cassie asks, surprised. Then, she notices the skull. "What the hell is _that_ doing here?"

Adam didn't answer Cassie, his eyes were on Diana. "You're back." he chokes out.

"You were supposed to hide that skull, Adam." Diana says in a frightened tone. "Why is it here?"

Adam doesn't get to answer her because the skull glows a brilliant bright light, that leave the skull and kits Adam, causing him to fly back and crash into Cassie's living room.

Both girls scream.

* * *

Jake was sitting in his room, scanning Cassie's Book of Shadows. She had let him borrow it after the spell they cast a few days ago to find Diana. He didn't think it would work, but he just wanted to give Cassie some hope.

His eyes shift to his phone as he grows tired of looking at spells that would be no help to them. He wished Faye would call. He needed Faye to call. What she had said was true and he needed to fix that. He needed to make up for what he did. There was no other option.

He regretted everything he did to her. It wasn't right. He took out all his grief on her, she didn't deserve that.

He reaches out to grab his phone and call her when he hears screams come from Cassie's house. He drops the phone on the desk, making the battery pop out, and rushes out of the house to their aid.

**I feel that this is a tad bit short, but wanted to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. Didn't revise because I have to do the dishes, sorry. Feedback is love... Thanks for reading! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Both girls stand in shock and watch as Adam lays on the ground, unmoving. Cassie rushes toward Adam, but Diana grips her arm. "I have to help him, Diana." Cassie snaps and yanks away from her to Adam's aid.

Before she can reach him, Adam shoots up, inhumanly fast causing Cassie to fall back in surprise. Cassie looks up into his eyes, they were abyss black. She let out a gasp in surprise and tries to scamble away, but he reaches down and grabs her by the arm. Holding her up as if she weighed nothing at all.

His jacket catches flame and Cassie turns to see Diana's eyes trained on Adam. "Put her down." Diana warns as Jake bursts through the door. He skids to a stop when he assesses what he's seeing.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" he shouts to Diana, who is paying little attention to him. More flames grow around Adam. He drops Cassie and turns his attention to Diana.

"Uncovering some hidden talents, aren't we?" he hisses in a voice that isn't his as the flames around him go out. Cassie feels a chill go up her spine. that voice sounded an awful lot like John Blackwell's. This time Cassie gets away and succeeds, then taking her place in between Diana and Jake.

"What do we do?" Cassie cries as Adam takes a step closer to them. "We can't hurt him."

Cassie sees a blur at the corner of her eye and turns to see nothing when she hears Diana cry, "No, Damon, don't!" She whips her head back to Adam's head in Damon's arms which seemed to be prepared to snap his neck. Fear for Adam fills her heart.

"Stop!" she shouts as Damon's arm twitches. She looks at Adam's face to see that his eyes were no longer black, instead they were is own and they conveyed terror. "You can't kill him."

"Tell me why not." Damon snaps, his blue eyes were piercing and he experience seemed merciless. "He was just about to do the same to you!"

Cassie then notices that Melissa and the others enter her house. Another black blur and Elena is next to Damon with a hand on his arm. Cassie was too afraid to show her shock. "Let him go, he looks terrified." she says in a low tone.

Diana nods in agreement. "His eyes." she chokes out. "They're back to normal."

Damon lets Adam go then and steps away from him. "Possession." he spits through his teeth. "That's just great."

* * *

Bonnie walks toward the crystal skull. Everyone else just watches Adam cautiously, who was now unconsious. Cassie was at his side, looking worried. Bonnie turns away from them and looks at the skull. She hated how it's dark aura drew her in. "We need to destroy this."

"What if that just sets Blackwell free?" Damon argues. Though Bonnie wanted to accuse Damon of trying to annoy her, he had a point.

Bonnie looks to Stefan for an suggestion since he had also met John Blackwell and knew the dangers. "Let's just keep it out of reach." he murmurs. "Make sure no one else gets possessed."

Damon snorts, "Didn't work last time."

Elena slaps Damon's arm as Stefan scowls. "Maybe Bonnie can cast some kind of protection spell around it, except instead of keeping something out, she can keep something in." she suggests. Bonnie found the idea clever.

The blonde boy, who Bonnie was certain was a part of the Circle nods. "That might work, if we have the right spell."

Bonnie opens up her shoulder bag and takes out her Grimoire. "I think I might have one, actually." and she leafs through the book.

"That's pretty big and old to be a Book of Shadows." Melissa observes and walksover to Bonnie to get a better look.

"It's a grimoire. It's sort of my only family heirloom." Bonnie mutters, wishing that she didn't have to look through the book. Witches her age shouldn't need the book, anymore. They would only refer to it in case they forgot a spell.

"It's a Bennett book?" Melissa says, surprised.

Bonnie nods. "Yeah, it was Emily Bennett's."

"You mean, Shelia didn't give it you?" Melissa wonders. Bonnie didn't like that Shelia had kept another art of her family from her. She would have liked to know that there were more witches in the family. "I thought spellbooks were to be passed down."

"It was, but Emily was burned at the stake and he book was buried was with Stefan and Damon's father." Bonnie explains, hating that she had to tell the story of the past. "Later Elena and Stefan dig it up after getting a helpful clue."

Bonnie looks up from her book after she finds the spell and sees that Melissa is wrinkling her nose. "That's kind of morbid."

Bonnie ignores the comment. Ever since she found out she was a witch, her life has been nothing, but morbid. "I found the spell." as she reads it out in her head.

_By air and earth,_  
_By water and fire,_  
_So be you bound,_  
_As I desire._  
_By three and nine,_  
_Your power I bind._  
_By moon and sun, _  
_My will be done._  
_Sky and sea_  
_Keep harm from me._  
_Cord go round,_  
_Power be bound,_  
_Light revealed,_  
_Now be sealed._

"It could work if we all try it together." Bonnie tells them, hoping it would. If the power of seven witches couldn't contain Blackwell, they'd be in some serious trouble. "What can get past seven witches?"

"But Faye's not here." Cassie points out.

"Can't someone just call her or something?" Damon asks, his expression looked tinged with annoyance. It made Bonnie glad.

"She's kind of angry with me." Melissa says in a sheepish tone. "Someone else will have to call her."

"Oh great." Damon mutters with a little bit of sarcasm in his tone. "Another temperamental witch is just what we need." Bonnie fixes her gaze on Damon and gives him a thirty second headache. He cries out and clutches his head. She couldn't help, but notice Stefan's amusment, Elena's worry and the Circle's utter confusion. "Could you _not_?" he snaps in anger.

"Oh great. Another temperamental vampire is just what we need." she mocks, then shortly after realizing that she had might have spilled the beans a little to soon because the Circle now watched Damon with fear and confusion.

"He's a what, now?" Cassie laughs, nervously.

Damon rolls his eyes at Bonnie, then gives her a look that says, 'Nice one'. She shrugs in indiffence. She wasn't a vampire, she didn't have to worry about it. "And here I thought we could discuss this over tea." Damon grins.

**I get it, if anyone hates me. I'm a slacker and I'm sorry. I loved the reviews... Kind of gave me some inspiration for this chapter, so thanks! It's not edited, sorry. Thanks for reading and everything. I love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Damon was kind of annoyed. Part of him wondered if Bonnie spilled the beans, just to get on his nerves. He would never jump at the chance to tell a room full of morality driven witches that he was a bloodsucker with a colorful past. As a matter of fact, he'd rather not even be in Chance Harbor, but Elena insisted that they owed Bonnie and Bonnie insisted she help her cousin. Not to mention, there was no way in hell he'd let Elena leave with Stefan with the chance of Ripper resurfacing.

"Yeah, Damon..." Bonnie smirks, only adding to Damon's annoyance. "What are you?"

"You're not mortal." Cassie clarifies, giving him a hard look. "I can feel it."

Damon rolls his eyes, once again. Who invited Captain Obvious? Did she not catch the part where he and Elena zoomed into the room at vampire speed? "Don't get our panties in a twist, Blondie." he mutters in a condescending tone. "You're not mortal, either."

Cassie scowls, which causes Damon to smirk. If there was one thing he was good at it was annoying witches. "Damon, pissing them off isn't exactly smart." Elena warns from behind him.

"Being in Chance Harbor in a room full of witches isn't exactly smart, Elena." He reminds her and she purses her lips. "I think maybe we should handle one thing at a time. There is an evil crystal skull containing an evil witchy bastard on your table."

Damon watched as the Circle shared glances. "I'll call Faye." Diana announces as she takes out her phone and starts dialing. Damn turns to Elena, who was watching the Circle with caution.

"Can you manage?" he questions her, wondering if the smell of the witches blood was too much for her.

She gives him a tight smile and a nod. "For now." she says in a tone, so low that only he and probably Stefan can hear. "I might need a blood bag soon."

Damon nods in agreement. He was glad Elena had chosen to drink from blood bags and not from the bunnies, like Stefan. The last thing he wanted was for Elena to grow into the Ripper stage. "If only we could get out of this place." Damon tells her. "I don't like it here. This house feels wrong."

"I feel it, too. Something bad is here." she murmurs back. She was right. The room had a chilly and dark feeling, which was weird because vampires didn't get cold. "Something really bad."

* * *

Faye was shocked when she read her caller ID. Diana. Was she back? Faye answers her phone. "Diana?"

"Faye, could you come to Cassie's? We have this spell and we need you." Diana replies, quickly. No hellos, or how have you been. Diana sure has lost her thoughtfulness.

"So, you're back..." Faye grumbles, not sure of how she felt with Diana's return. Would things go back to normal? Would the world continue to revolve around Diana. Would the Circle still trust her? Of course, they will. Faye tells herself. It's good and loving Diana, why wouldn't they trust her? "And why do you need me? If you're back, everything's just peachy, right Diana?"

"Faye, please." Diana begs. "We need your help."

Faye sighs, if her Circle needed her, then she'd come. "Fine, but one spell and they I'm gone." and with that she hung up.

As she leaves her house, Faye gathers her thoughts. She'd see Jake, who she quickly accused of screwing her up. She'd also see Melissa, who told her she ruined things herself. And of course, she'd see Diana, who would once again take charge of the Circle. Give orders and not even be questioned by the others. Faye shakes her head at the thought. She won't have that happen, again.

* * *

Melissa hears the front door open and close. "Faye's here."

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation." Faye says with a grin when she walks into the room. She keeply ignores Melissa, not even throwing a glance in her direction. Melissa was sure that she was still angry. Instead, her eyes land on Damon. "Well, hello there." she greets him with a suggestive smirk.

Damon returns the smirk, but his eyes were unwelcoming. Melissa kind of got the hint that Damon didn't like witches. "No offense, but I don't like witches. They tend to give me headaches."

Faye shrugs, "You're loss." then, she turns to Diana. "What's the spell and who are these people?" she was direct and straight to the point, just like always. She notices the crystal skull. "Well, Adam's been bad, now hasn't he, Cassie?" she chuckles. Adam refuses to look Faye in the eye.

"We'll do introductions, later." Diana tells her. "First we need to say this spell, so Blackwell stays in the skull."

Faye blinks in disbelief. "You're telling me that your daddy is in that skull?"

Melissa was getting tired of explaining it. She had to Jake and Adam, after woke up. Since then, Adam had been fairly quite, so she assumed that he already knew that. "Yes, now can we get to the spell?" Melissa finalizes.

Faye sighs, "Yeah, might as well get it over with."

Bonnie steps forward. "We'll need to join hands." Melissa sees Faye give Bonnie a look, but does what she says. She also notes that Damon, Stefan and Elena were watching them as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She didn't even want to think as how complicated their lives must be for them to think that way. "Now, repeat after me."

_By air and earth,_  
_By water and fire,_  
_So be you bound,_  
_As I desire._  
_By three and nine,_  
_Your power I bind._  
_By moon and sun, _  
_My will be done._  
_Sky and sea_  
_Keep harm from me._  
_Cord go round,_  
_Power be bound,_  
_Light revealed,_  
_Now be sealed._

Melissa and the Circle repeating the chant about three or four times before the skull started to draw in a black looking vapor. Bonnie quicken the chanting, and so did the Circle. The black vapor was completely consumed by the skull and the skull was now glowing, brightly. They say the chant one final time and the skull stops glowing.

"Am I the only one that noticed that all that black mojo came from Adam?" Faye asks them, a serious expression on her face. They ignore her and turn to Bonnie.

"Will it hold? The spell?" Adam asks in a raspy voice. It was no doubt that the spell took a lot more of his energy than it did the others. He also seemed also afraid of Blackwell to take hold of him, again.

Bonnie nods, but it was hesitant. "It will hold long enough for us to figure something out." she explains. "Or at least I can hope."

Damon snorts from behind them. "Yeah, _let's hope_."

Elena throws him a glare. "Shut up, Damon." she grumbles in frustration. Melissa had a feeling that Elena relied on hope. "Ever since we got here, you've been Mr. Doom and Gloom."

"With good reason." Damon replies with a dark look. "Stefan knows what I'm talking about. Blackwell will hit us with everything he has, if he gets the chance. We need to find something that will work permanently, quickly or we won't have a chance."

Bonnie looks at the brothers, seriously. Making Melissa wonder how they could know so much about John Blackwell. She looked at her Circle and they seemed to be wondering the same thing due to the amount of confusion written on their faces. "He's really that bad?"

Stefan nods in agreement. "We'll definitely need to find something fast."

**Trying to make posts happen more often, I owe it to you guys! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
